The Quest
by ElectricIceBlade
Summary: PLEASE READ THIS!!!!! I WILL GO MAD IF YOU DON'T!!!!! IF YOU LIKE HUMOR AND FIGHTING/ADVENTURE THEN READ THIS!!! please....review it too...
1. Default Chapter

Atrel sat beside the fire. "Man I can't stand this anymore!". He got up and put his sword on his shoulder. "I got to go find her! But.". He hesitated. "But what could I do?". He sighed and started walking North to Kildun.  
  
Laon told Atrel to calm down. "You have to go find her then". "But I can't!!!! There's a million to one chance I'll find her."Atrel said "and plus, I don't know where to look." Laon looked down at the floor. "Well." "Well what?!" Atrel was furious at him. Laon said casually "Calm down". Atrel said "I don't care what you think, I'm going to every place there has ever been found to find her!!!" Laon looked to be of no use. "Um.Can I come?" Laon said as Atrel walked away. "What? You're too weak!". "You'd be surprised.and plus, I need to see more of the world. The only other city I've ever been to is Tycona.". "I know, lets start there! You know the way don't you?" Atrel asked. "Well of course I do! I know that place like the back of my thumb" Laon exclaimed. "So the city is small? Hehehe, I'm just joking. I'll tell some people that we're leaving and I'll get some supplies. What kind of weapon do you have?" Atrel asked. "I have a crossbow." Laon said. "Ooooh, that takes a lot of strength to use."Atrel said. "It does actually." Laon said quietly.  
  
"Hmmm... I'll get the water sword and the silver bow" Atrel said. "That'll be 7000 Gil" The merchant said. "What?! 7000 Gil!!! You gotta be kidding me!! I helped you guys during the war! You should at least give me a discount!" Atrel fumed. "Ok, 6999 Gil" the merchant told him. "Ahhh ok. It better be worth it!" Atrel told him. "It will be, don't worry. It's our best stuff" the merchant smiled at him. "Oh yeah, I'll get 50 Hi-Potions, some antidotes, a little magic tabs..and some gold arrows" Atrel said. "The gold arrows work the best with the silver bow. Good thinking". The merchant told him. "Aright, See ya!" Atrel said as he walked out the door.  
  
Laon yawned loudly. He took a three hour nap and was still tired. "Oh no! I forgot to tell everyone that we're leaving".  
  
He pulled on a shirt, then his armor, then his boots. "Darn, that was one long nap", he exaggerated the word long. He left quickly, grabbing his coat to cover his armor. "Hehe, I haven't used this thing in a long time." He used to play with it and pretended he was a knight. It was his fathers. He was a great traveler, just the opposite of Laon. He was killed in a battle with a grand dragon. They recovered his body and gave the suit to Laon's family. Ever since, he has kept it in a safe spot.  
  
"So are ya ready to go?" Atrel asked. "Um...let me check..I told everyone..I got my stuff..and I....I forgot to get my stones!!!" Laon said. The stones are ancient, holding magic so powerful, it could destroy a whole town. "Oh boy, stones. What are you going to do? Throw them at someone? Hahahahaha." Atrel said to him. "Hold on, let me go get them." Laon told Atrel. Laon went back to his house and pulled a box from beneath his bed. He dusted it off and pried it open. Inside he took out a red, green, blue, and white stone. "These will protect me I hope.Father didn't know how to use them right. But I have studied them and I know how to use them". Laon left quickley and caught up with Atrel. "Now are you ready to go?" Atrel asked. "Whoops I forgot another thing!" Laon said. "YOU IMBECILE!!!" Atrel shouted. "Nah I'm just joking. It's funny to see you get angry." Laon smiled. Atrel groaned and said "I'm leaving". "Ok, wait for me!" Laon shouted. Atrel said "Yea, whatever", And they walked to the lands beyond. 


	2. Battle of the Jerky

Hey, no one reviews, but w/e..  
  
~  
  
"How much longer!!???" Laon said. "Oh about 2 days left. Why, are you getting weak you poor little baby?" Atred teased him. Suddenly, two Basiliks appeared. "Remember Laon, use Fire" Atred told him. "A-alright...I guess" Laon said shakily. He rose his hands up in the air and mumbled 'Fire element, help me'. A ball of fire came from within his hand and he threw it and struck a Basilik. It moaned and fell over. Next Atred took out his water sword and jumped on top of a Basilik and stabbed him. It took a few steps back and fell over. "No match for us, eh?" Atred told Laon. "Yeah whatever" Laon said.  
  
They made camp under a boulder sticking out. "MMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...This beef jerky rocks man!" Atred told him with his mouth full. "First, my Mother made it. Second, Stop eating like a pig. Your going to waste all of the rations." Atred said in his lecture voice. Atred had a piece of jerky hanging out of his mouth and he looked up at him. "Mrf Mum Bah" Atred's muffled voice said. His eyes got all wide. He fell over like a rock. "Now that he's asleep, I can actually get a piece of it". Laon was saying. He leaned over and put his hand on a piece of jerky. Suddenly Atred sat up in jerky-full-clad armor and pounded Laon's hand. "Mah Bee Jerfy!" Atred exclaimed. He took away his jerky and stuffed it in his mouth, which had all the other pieces in there. "Come on, let me have a piece" Laon whined. Atred pulled a piece out of his mouth. "No thanks Atred" Laon said. Laon lunged for the bag and Atred pummeled him. Laon fell backward and stood up again. Atred stood up with his jerky helmet. "MAH BEEE JARFYYY!!!!!!!!" Atred yelled furiously. They started to wrestle, but little did they know, someone was watching them. Atred punched him with his jerky wrist and Laon flew backwards into the boulder. "Owie..." Laon mumbled. He stood up and jump kicked Atred and he landed in the fire. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY ASSSSSSSSSSSS ISSSSSSSSSS ONNNNNNNNNNNNN FIIIRRRREEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUT IT OUT!!" Atred screamed, running around. Laon sat and watched him with wonder because he wasn't on fire. Maybe that Beef Jerky isn't good to eat in large portions. Laon gathered their things and beckoned Atred. "Let's go" Laon said. "OOOOKKKAAAYYY!!!" Atred said with enthusiastic. All of a sudden, There was a rumbling sound and a great huge shadow. "I WANT BEEEF JERKY!!!" it said in a monstrous voice. Both of them screamed little girly screams, And held on to each other. Then a girl came out of the shadows. "I fooled you two!"  
  
~  
  
Eh...This chapters weird. If anyone decides to review this then no flames. Just destructive critisism. Lol. 


	3. Notice

This is to everyone who hates my fics. It really hurts when you say mean things to people. How would you like it if people started making fun of you all of a sudden? I go through this every time I get a review. It either says, "don't write anymore" or "this sux". It gets people discouraged. Mog the moogle or vica versa . I thank you for your words to me. Yuffie is mean also, she's being like herself still. One word, Annoying. Everyone who likes my stuff deserves some candy. Heh. I have my own way of being funny. Please, if your going to write a bad review, then don't write it. Like DarkTruth, You could do destructive critisism. Thank you for reading this. Bye. 


End file.
